


Drunken Memories

by BulletEmbrace



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I hate tags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Robert has just a few issues, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide is mentioned but no actual attempts, i’ll tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletEmbrace/pseuds/BulletEmbrace
Summary: Robert has blocked out that night but nothing stays buried forever.Takes place after the one night stand.Mentions and flashbacks of rape, please be careful.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostwriter92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/gifts).



> Please be kind. I tend to start loads of fics and never finish cause I have no faith in my writing lol but I wrote this a while ago and wanted to add more but never got round to it so I’m posting it as a one shot with a bit of a cliffhanger and maybe I’ll get the inspiration to add to it soon. 
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend who always tries to kick my lazy ass into finishing work, I know you’ve read this before but yeah I’m posting this for you! :)
> 
> Ps. All italics are flashbacks x

Robert was tired, he needed a break from constantly thinking about how messed up everything was now. Opening his second bottle of whiskey and taking a big gulp, his brain was swimming, he couldn't concentrate properly. Robert couldn't even remember how he got here, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the quarry.  
 _"Rebecca stop, I made a mistake"_  
Robert shook his head, it wasn't true, it couldn't be.  
 _"Rob, you want this. Remember you asked me here. You wanted this."_  
The memory of her touch sent shivers down his spine and caused his stomach to roll, no, that was probably the alcohol because he'd cheated, that's what happened, nothing else. The burn of tears was just the wind.  
"Robert? What are you doing up here?"  
Robert turned quickly, surprised at the voice he recognised. Shame covered his face as he was mortified Liv was seeing him in his sorry state.  
"Liv? It's late what are you doing here? Aaron will be worried sick." He slurred slightly, an amazing feat with how much he'd drank.  
Liv was shocked at the state Robert was in, she didn't think anything would be worse than seeing Aaron in prison but this came pretty damn close. Tears were falling down his face but he didn't seem to notice, there was an empty bottle lying next to him and a mostly full one in his hand, his hair was a mess as if he'd spent the last few hours gripping it in despair. He didn't look like her Robert anymore.  
"I snuck out rob, I couldn't listen to him laughing with Adam and pretending everything is fine anymore. It's not fine. I hate what you did but I can't help but miss you and I know he does to." Liv hated admitting it but by the looks of it Robert wouldn't remember anything in the morning.  
"I hate it too but it wasn't my fault, please believe me I didn't want it."  
"I believe you didn't want to break everything but you can't just pass the blame around, Rob."  
"That's not what I mean" Robert whispered out turning away from her so she couldn't see the pain on his face.  
"What are you on about Robert?" Liv felt a horrible sense of dread fill her heart.  
"I'm so sorry, Liv. I ruined everything. I'm so sorry." Robert was finding it harder to breathe now, memories flooding his mind.  
 _"Robert come on, keep your eyes open." Rebecca slapped his face to wake him up, mumbling under her breath "I want to see the light leave your eyes" She was trying to strip him but he was an uncooperative dead weight now._  
 _"Get off bex, go away! I want Aaron, I need him... I miss him so much" Robert grumbled trying to turn away from her._  
"Rob?" Liv was really worried now, Robert was shaking badly and looked like he would throw up any second. He turned to look at her with blank eyes.  
"I remember"  
"Remember what, rob?"  
Liv's blood ran cold as he sobbed the words out.  
"I told her to stop"  
Robert couldn't believe he'd admitted it, but now it was like a flood gate had opened and he remembered everything. He remembered Rebecca's cold hands trailing down his face and pulling at his hair, he could feel her breath on his stomach and her finger nails digging into his chest.  
"...bert? Robert? Rob?!" Liv was shouting now trying to get his attention, she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach when he'd said that, was still trying to wrap her head around the statement. Robert wasn't responding at all, wouldn't even look at her. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched so violently she thought he'd fall over the edge.  
"NO. Stop!!" He'd screamed at her pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his tear streaked face into them. Liv's heart was breaking into a million pieces for him, tears welling in her eyes she just wanted to make it all go away, but she couldn't fix this and that hurt more than anything.  
Liv backed away from him a little so he wouldn't hear her make the call, but she was scared to take her eyes off him in case he tumbled over the edge. The phone just kept ringing until his stupid voicemail played, she sighed and cursed her brother wanting to punch him now, she hoped Adam was still at the mill as she looked for his number.  
"Liv? why are you phoning me? Aren't you upstairs?" Liv rolled her eyes at his confusion.  
"Put Aaron on the phone now."  
She heard Adam shout her brother and then the shuffling of the phone being passed.  
"Liv? Where the hell are you? Get home now or..." Aaron was shouting nonsense down the phone.  
"No." She interrupted fiercely, he must of heard something in her voice because he was silent for a beat before asking "What's wrong?"  
Liv looked over at Robert and found she didn't know what to tell Aaron, this was something huge and it was going to change everything.  
"I need you to come to the quarry, right now Aaron."  
"Liv? Why? Are you okay?"  
"It's Robert"

Meanwhile Robert was getting lost in the memories of that night, replaying it over and over, each time felt just as painful as the night it happened.  
 _"Robert you text me, don't you remember" Rebecca smiled at him._  
 _"I did?" Robert couldn't remember that at all._  
 _Rebecca's smile grew as she slid down the wall to sit beside his slumped form._  
 _"Yes, you did. Is everything okay?" She asked._  
 _"No. Things with Aaron are over. I'm of no use to him anymore, that's what he said. Love is a fools game."_  
 _Robert looked so pitiful and heartbroken that she almost stopped, almost. It was too big an opportunity to let go, she had him right were she wanted him._  
 _"Robert don't say that, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You and Aaron are meant to be together. Come on let's get you up into bed and a glass of water to sober up, everything will be different in the morning"_  
She'd been right, everything was different in the morning.

Aaron ran up to Liv and pulled her into his side, "Liv what's going on?"  
Liv wiped her eyes and turned to look at Roberts shaking form, "Something really bad happened and I think he blocked it out because he told me he remembered and I didn't know what he was talking about and and..." she couldn't talk through the tears anymore, she looked at Aaron's worried face and knew what she said next could break them all.  
"I think Rebecca raped him."  
Aaron paled and looked at Robert, there's no way it could be true, Liv must be wrong, Robert had cheated. He'd slept with the woman Aaron hated most just to hurt him. Robert couldn't of possibly been raped.  
"Liv what are you talking about? Where did that come from? Robert admitted to me that he'd cheated, he'd wanted to hurt me"  
Liv shook her head, "I don't think he remembered what happened at all, I think Robert told you what she'd told him. Aaron he was crying and he's drank a lot. When I told him I hated what he'd done he told me he did as well and begged me to believe that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't wanted it, I thought he was talking about breaking our family apart so I told him he couldn't pass the blame anymore but he said that wasn't what he'd meant and that he remembered now... Aaron he said he told her to stop."  
Aaron could feel his heart stopping, could feel the tears in his eyes. That couldn't be right but looking at Robert curled up at the edge of quarry, he knew it was.  
"Liv, I need you to go, Adam is just down the road he'll give you a lift home. Please. I'll look after him, I promise."  
Liv didn't want to go but she knew the only person Robert would listen to was her brother so she gave Aaron a tight hug and walked away 

  
Robert wasn't even crying anymore, he couldn't feel the cold wind or the burn of the whiskey as he took another gulp to numb the pain inside. He couldn't believe he'd blocked it all out, couldn't believe it had happened at all. Rebecca had hurt him so much, had lied and manipulated him... but hadn't he done that to everyone, hurt, lied and manipulated them all. So he deserved this... didn't he?  
Aaron tried to compose himself before walking over to sit beside Robert.  
"Rob?"  
Robert turned to look at Aaron with a small smile.  
"Aaron? I deserve this don't I? Please tell me I deserved it because if I didn't then how do I cope with it?"  
Aaron's heart ripped apart at Roberts broken voice, how could he think he'd deserved it.  
"Oh Rob, listen to me. Really listen, you didn't deserve it. No one deserves anything like that." Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert pulling him into a hug, he'd felt as Robert tried not to flinch and had tensed up but Aaron couldn't let him go.  
"Robert you need to tell me what you remember." Aaron hated asking but he needed to know.  
Robert shook his head, there was no way he could tell Aaron everything.  
"Rob, please."  
"I told her to stop. I'm so sorry but I swear I did." Robert was shaking again, he couldn't do this.  
"I believe you Robert"  
"You do?" Robert stared up at him with wide disbelieving eyes.  
"Of course I do, now let's get out of the cold and go home, okay?" Asked Aaron.  
Robert nodded and tried to stand up, slipping and stumbling Aaron caught his arm before he could fall down.  
"Mate, how bloody much have you drank?" Aaron scolded.  
"I'm not sure, is that two or four bottles on the ground?" Robert was really slurring now, there was no way Aaron would be getting much more out of him tonight.  
"Rob, come on help me out here" Aaron grunted trying to hold Robert up as he practically collapsed against him.  
"I'm sorry Aaron, I ruined it all and she ruined me." Mumbled Robert as they started the walk back to the village.  
"Shhh Rob it's okay, we will figure this out in the morning when your sober"

  
❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

  
Robert's head was pounding, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck.  
He could barely keep his eyes open against the morning sun, squinting he tried to see where he was.  
"Glad to see your still alive."  
Robert froze and cursed the world.  
"Aaron, what happened? Why are you here?" Asked Robert as he slowly sat up and cradled his head in his hands, unable to look at his ex-husband.  
"Robert, do you remember anything from last night?" Aaron sounded so serious that Robert had to look up at him, he regretted it immediately because Aaron's expression was a cross between anger and pain.  
"Whatever I did I'm so sorry you had to deal with it, I'm sorry if I hurt you or if I made a scene that embarrassed you. I'm so sorry"  
Aaron face dropped as he realised Robert thought he was angry at him.  
"Rob, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. You really don't remember anything? At all?" Aaron was worried now, if Robert didn't remember telling him what Rebecca had done then how was he supposed to talk to Robert about it.  
"I remember drinking a lot and did I end up at the quarry?" Robert was trying really hard to remember last night but it was one big blank spot.  
Aaron sighed, "come on lets go downstairs and get some food in you and then we can talk."

Liv was curled up on the couch staring into space, she'd hardly slept last night kept up by nightmares and thoughts of what Robert had told her. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Aaron and Robert walking down the spiral staircase, Robert looked fine, if a bit hungover but he didn't look like he'd shattered the world last night and if she hadn't seen Aaron's face she could almost of convinced herself it was all just a bad dream.  
"Liv, you mind going up stairs for a bit?" Asked Aaron with a meaningful look, she got the hint and nodded before heading up the stairs, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this anyway.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Aaron asked as Robert sat down at the table.  
"No, thanks but I'll take a glass of water or another bottle of whiskey at this point" Robert said sarcastically as he cradled his head in his hands.  
"You can't just keep drinking every time something goes wrong Rob. It's not healthy." Sighed Aaron, putting a glass of water in front of Robert.  
Robert nodded his head in thanks before scoffing at Aaron's words, "Yeah cause your the poster boy for healthy coping mechanisms."  
Looking up Robert saw Aaron looking away with a clenched jaw trying to control his anger, "Sorry I didn't mean that. My heads all over the place, I can't sleep and I've constantly got this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Every time I see Rebecca I just want to run in the other direction, this whole situation is driving me insane. Aaron I don't know what's going on in my head anymore." With each word Robert felt himself lose control, could feel the tears welling up.  
Aaron couldn't take it anymore, getting up he pulled Robert into his chest, "Robert, I need you to trust me and trust that I have a good reason for asking the stuff I'm about to, okay? Just please trust me." He felt Robert nod against his chest.  
"What do you remember about the night you... slept with Rebecca?"  
Robert was confused, why was Aaron asking this again but he trusted Aaron more than anything so he'd answer his questions, "I've told you already, I was really drunk and texted Rebecca because I knew it would hurt you if I went to her, she came over and we slept together."  
"Do you actually remember all that or is it just what she told you happened?" Aaron could barely keep his emotions in check.  
Robert floundered for a second, he wasn't sure where Aaron was going with this, "Why does it matter, Aaron? She's got a baby growing inside her, isn't that proof enough of what happened?"  
Aaron didn't know what to say, how could he possibly explain to Robert what he'd said last night.  
"Aaron? What's going on?" Robert was so confused, he pulled back and searched Aaron's face for any clue as to what this was about but all he could see was a mix of emotions that Robert had never wanted to see again, Aaron's eyes had only ever looked like that during Gordon's trial when he'd fought for people to believe he was raped as a child.  
"You said some... things last night." Aaron said carefully, he could see Robert was getting worked up.  
"What things?? For gods sake just spit it out" demanded Robert.  
"You said you remembered what happened the night Rebecca came round..." Aaron really didn't want to say what came next.  
"Robert, you said you remembered saying no... Rob, she raped you."  
Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing and if it had been anyone but Aaron saying this he would of thought they were playing a sick joke but Aaron, Aaron would never joke about this.  
"No. I cheated. We know that's what happened. Why would you say something like that." Robert stood up and walked into the living room where he started pacing.  
"Robert please just sit down and listen to me." Begged Aaron.  
"No. You must have misunderstood whatever I said. Come on Aaron you can't really think she ra... you can't really think she'd do THAT." Robert was almost pleading, eyes wild.  
"I'm sorry Rob, there's no misunderstanding. You said you told her to stop, you begged me to tell you that you deserved it because you didn't know how to cope if you didn't. I think you've blocked it all out but it happened Rob." Aaron could see the moment Robert knew it was true, the way he tensed up and his eyes glazed over.  
"No." Robert shook his head.  
"No. This isn't real. No, No, No... it didn't happen. I cheated. I screwed up. I manipulated her."  
Aaron reached out to try and comfort him but Robert flinched violently tripping over the seat and falling to the floor where he folded into himself and just sobbed.  
The memories were back again and Robert didn't think they would leave this time.

_Aaron thought he was useless, just like everyone else. Robert didn't know why he ever tried to be himself, he knew he'd never be good enough for the people he loved but Aaron, Aaron made him feel like he could be enough, until today. It was horrible seeing him on drugs and not caring at all, made Roberts chest hurt._   
_"Robert?" He heard someone shout._   
_"Rob? You in here?" Rebecca called up the stairs._   
_She heard shuffling and made her way up, finding Robert in the bedroom was certainly a pitiful sight in her eyes._   
_Robert was crumpled in a heap by the wall gulping whiskey like he was a dying man and the bottle held the cure. He looked at her in confusion, like he couldn't decide if she was really there or not._   
_"Bex? What are you doing here" he slurred._   
_Perfect she thought._   
_"Robert you text me... don't you remember?" Rebecca smiled at him._   
_"I did? Oh. I'm sorry." Robert couldn't remember that at all._   
_"No worries, fancy some company?" Not waiting for an answer she slid down the wall to sit beside his slumped form._   
_"Is everything okay?"_   
_Rolling his head to see her he gave her a bitter smile "No, Things with Aaron are over. Bex he doesn't want me anymore, he said I was of no use to him anymore."_   
_Robert looked so pitiful and heartbroken that she almost stopped, almost. It was too big an opportunity to let go, she had him right were she wanted him._   
_"I've lost it all" he sobbed._   
_"Robert don't say that, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You and Aaron are meant to be together. Come on let's get you up into bed with a glass of water to sober up, everything will be different in the morning"_   
_She couldn't help but smile, she was going to win._   
_Trying to help Robert up proved to be extremely difficult, he was obviously more drunk than she'd realised._   
_"Ugh, Robert snap out of it and get up!" She shouted, frustration getting the best of her._   
_"Just leave me here to wallow in self pity" he grumbled back._   
_Using all her strength she hoisted him, well most of him, up onto the bed and collapsed beside him._   
_Turning to look at Robert, she could never understand how no one saw that he was broken inside, it was so obvious in everything he did so why was it only her, the one who knew him least and was prepared to shatter him, that saw it. She half wished she had some love or even pity left for this man but she just didn't anymore and that pulled at her heart a lot more than what she was about to do. Reaching out, she rested a hand on his chest above his heart, she could feel it beating erratically even though he looked so peaceful. Moving to straddle Robert, she started to unbutton his shirt._   
_"Robert come on, keep your eyes open." Rebecca slapped his face to wake him up, mumbling under her breath "I want to see the light leave your eyes" She was trying to push his shirt and jacket off but he was an uncooperative dead weight now._   
_"Get off Bex, go away! I want Aaron, I need him... I miss him so much" Robert grumbled trying to turn away from her._   
_"Oh no you don't" she said pushing him back into place, trapped beneath her._   
_She leaned down to whisper in his ear "Rob, you want this. Remember, you asked me here. You wanted this."_   
_Shaking his head Robert begged as he tried to move away from her, "Rebecca stop, I made a mistake"_   
_Ignoring him Rebecca gave up removing his shirt completely and focused on getting his pants down._   
_Robert fought with his drunk brain, screaming at himself to push her off. Why wouldn't his body just move?! He didn't want this._   
_Rebecca was ecstatic, high from the power trip of having the great Robert Sugden reduced to nothing beneath her, He was the powerless one now. He was the one at her mercy, she was completely in control and that alone caused warmth to flood her stomach, it wasn't like she got off on sleeping with drunk men who didn't want her and she wasn't stupid, she knew if anyone found out the whole story of tonight she could be accused of raping Robert but come on, was it really rape if he deserved it and they'd already slept together multiple times._   
_Robert was becoming more aware of what was going on but his body was still weighed down with alcohol, it was terrifying knowing what was happening but not being able to stop it. He always thought he could sympathise and understand to a point what Aaron had gone through as a kid but now, now he knew he'd never understood and he selfishly wishes he didn't now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got hit with some inspiration and decided to write a bit more.  
> I’m not really sure where I’m going with this so please be patient, for the first time ever I’m writing with no plan lol  
> So if any one has any ideas feel free to send them my way, thanks lol  
> Hope you enjoy x

Aaron didn’t know how to fix this, his Robert was a broken mess on the floor.  
Robert couldn’t breath past the ache in his lungs, it felt like poison ivy was growing in his chest trying to reach the sun up and through his throat.  
The memories swamped him, how could he have ever buried this, this iceberg of emotion and pain, it was unbelievable. He wished it wasn’t true.  
Aaron was scared to reach out incase he made this worse but he couldn’t stand on the sidelines as his husband, ex husband drowned.  
“Rob, please talk to me?”  
Robert didn’t answer, he just sat and stared at nothing.  
“Rob, come on please. We can get through this. Just look at me. Please.”  
Aaron’s voice seemed to finally get through a crack in Rob’s internal struggle.  
“There’s nothing to get through. It’s in the past. It’s over, there is no we so let’s just move on and forget last night ever happened.” Rob began to stand up, visibly pulling himself together.  
“Rob… you can’t be serious?” Aaron was shocked how could Robert ever expect him to forget.  
“I need to get back to Vic’s, she’s probably wondering where I am.” Rob said looking around for something.  
“Did I have a coat or anything?” He asked after a beat.  
Aaron, dumbfounded, hands Rob his coat from the back of the seat.  
“Ah, thanks. Look I’m really sorry for bothering you last night, I’ve no idea how you found me but it won’t happen again, I swear.” Rob couldn’t look him in the eye as he hurried out, Aaron still a shocked statue in the middle of the room.

Liv appeared moments later having heard the front door.  
“Aaron? Where’s Robert?… Aaron, what the hell happened?”  
Aaron couldn’t think straight, tears threatening to fall.  
“He wants to pretend it never happened.”  
Aaron gasped, it felt like a lead weight had punched him through the stomach as it all sunk in.  
“What are you on about?” Liv asked confused and terrified all at once.  
Aaron turned to her “He said it was in the past, we should move on and forgot it ever happened”  
Liv was devastated. Robert was always so easy to dismiss anything that hurt him, like it didn’t matter… like he didn’t matter.  
“Aaron we have to do something” she begged.  
Aaron for all he’s been through, for all they’d been through, had no idea what to do.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

Robert didn’t think he could actually go back to Vic’s, not with Rebecca, the bump and his new found memories complicating everything. God the mess, an innocent baby tainted by its creation, Robert hadn’t wanted it in the first place always so terrified he’d be just like Jack but now, now he couldn’t bare to think of the poor thing and everything it represented.  
Robert isn’t stupid, he knows it’s a bad idea to pretend it never happened, burying things never really worked out for him, they always came back to ruin him later.  
Honestly he’s just hoping Aaron will stay out of it and let him deal with it alone, no one needs to know what happened, hell its not like anyone would believe it even if he did admit it. Seriously though, who would ever take lying, scheming, dirty Robert Sugdens side over poor, innocent and pregnant Rebecca White.  
Robert decided a walk would help clear his mind, give him a chance to figure out where to go from here. Wandering aimlessly he decided it might be best to get away for awhile, somewhere no one would find him. He can do this alone, he always has, lock that night in a box and smash the key. Never speak of it again.  
Mind made up, he headed towards keepers cottage. Come tonight he’d be long gone.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

Rebecca woke with a start, the last wisps of her dream fading away. Her heart was pounding and fear curled around her, she couldn’t understand why but she felt something had changed, something had happened and something was coming for her.  
Shaking her head and patting her bump, she shrugged the weird feeling away chalking it up to pregnancy paranoia.  
She had no idea what this day would bring.  
Heading downstairs for breakfast she was surprised to find only Vic, who was shimmying about to the quiet song playing in the background.  
“Morning, where’s Rob? Surly he’s not still in bed?” Laughed Bex.  
Vic jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Rebecca.  
Hand to her chest Victoria replied with a sigh, “No, Aaron text me late last night to say he’d found Rob blackout drunk and taken him to the mill to sleep it off.”  
Bex couldn’t hide the anger bubbling up inside her but luckily Vic had turned back to the breakfast she was currently making.  
“Oh. When do you think he’ll be back? We were supposed to pick out some stuff for the baby. He really needs to get his act together... for the baby of course, can’t have him out drunk at all hours once this little angel is here.” Rebecca said all sickly sweet.  
“I’m not sure Bex, but don’t worry about it he’ll be here and I’ll help till then. He’ll step up to the mark you know, when it counts he always does.” Smiled Victoria.  
“I hope your right” sighed Rebecca, who was starting to question certain decisions she’d made...

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

Robert was nearly back at keepers when Liv barrelled into him.  
“Rob! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come back the the mill, please, Aaron just wants to talk.” She begged.  
Robert started to panic, Aaron wouldn’t of told her… would he?  
“Liv, I don’t know what he’s said but… look I’ve got things to do and places to go. I’ll be away from the village for awhile, okay? I need you to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and if you need me, I’ll always be a call away but I need some space right now. I’m sorry Liv.”  
Robert pulled her into a quick hug before all but running to the door.  
Liv was scared, what if Robert left and never came back? On the other hand if he stayed would he ever be okay again.  
She ran back to the mill, she couldn’t let him go without a fight no matter the consequences.

Robert all but fell through the door in his haste to get away from Liv.  
He froze as he heard Rebecca call out.  
“Rob? That you?”  
Embarrassed at the fear dripping cold down his back he choked out his reply, “Yeah.. it’s... it’s me.”  
“Breakfast is nearly ready, if you haven’t had any yet.” Came Vic’s voice as Rebecca rounded the corner.  
His insides turned to acid, like her very gaze had poisoned him from the inside just as her touch had to his skin. He couldn’t move, he was paralysed locked by the phantom touches from that night.  
“Rob?” She asked with concern in her eyes.  
How could she look so innocent, even when he knew the truth.  
With a shaky breath he closed his eyes and forced himself to answer.  
“I’m fine. Sorry… long night. I’m just gonna head upstairs for a lie down.”  
He skirted past her as she moaned about how they were supposed to pick out some baby furniture today. Ignoring her he headed straight for his room, panic still stuck in his ribs.  
Rebecca threw her hands up in anger and marched into the kitchen. “He’s unbelievable!! Seriously!! Out drinking all hours and then pissing off to bed when we had plans.”  
Vic was just about to try and placate her when there was a knock at the door.  
Confused at who’d be visiting this early, Vic went to open the door. To say she was even more confused after answering would be a huge understatement.

“Chas??”

“Sorry to barge in Vic but Aaron’s in a right state and won’t tell me much. Even Liv is a mess. Thought it was best I come see what Robert has to say for himself.”  
Vic wasn’t sure what was going on but prayed Rob hadn’t messed with Aaron’s head again, it was the last thing anyone needed.  
“He’s just gone up to his room, probably hasn’t passed out yet. On you go up.”  
“Thanks love” Chas smiled heading up the stairs.  
Chas was more than ready to tear him a new one but tried to quell the anger as Aaron’s broken words replayed in her mind.

_“Mum, I don’t know what to do… Something’s happened, it’s really bad mum. He’s so hurt and I don’t know how to fix it. Oh god, I don’t know what to do.” Aaron sobbed down the phone. Only one person could turn him into such a state... Robert bloody Sugden.  
“What’s the git done now?” She sighed, it was too early for this crap.  
“It’s not his fault mum, Fuck. I tried to talk to him about it but he’s acting like nothing happened and he walked out, dammit he walked away and I didn’t stop him.....” Aaron wasn’t making any sense and chas was starting to worry, for who she wasn’t entirely sure.  
“Love, calm down... tell me what this is about.”  
Aaron took a few shaky breaths.  
“Robert. He was drunk last night, he said some things.... shit. I can’t do this.... wait a minute.” Chas sighed as she heard Aaron talking to a panicked Liv in the background, she could only just make out her telling Aaron that Rob was planing on running away again.  
How dare he just up and leave! He has a baby on the way and a mess to face up to.  
Chas put the phone down and marched to keepers where she could only assume Rob was right now._

Chas expected to find Robert rushing about, haphazardly packing, desperately trying to disappear before anyone could stop him.  
Nothing could of prepared her for what met her when she burst into his room, verbal guns at the ready.  
Robert was sprawled on the floor silently sobbing his damn heart out, clawing at his chest as he struggled to breath.  
Chas sprung to action, “Rob? Rob, listen to me you need to take a deep breath and focus on me.”  
Robert didn’t even acknowledge her, completely consumed in his panic.  
Chas knelt in front of him, hands hovering in the air.  
“Breath Robert. Come on. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Focus Rob.” She breathed with him in hopes he’d follow.  
It seemed to work a bit as his breaths haltered and gasped into a slightly more even rhythm.  
“That’s it love. Keep going. Take it easy.” Chas finally reached out and grasped his hand, lost childlike eyes becoming more focused, gazing up at her.  
What could possibly have cause such a reaction from him, never in all the years she has known him had he been reduced to this broken man in front of her. Not even after the car crash.  
“Rob. Sweetie. What’s going on?” She asked softly.  
Robert still seemed out of it, chest heaving as he fought to keep the panic at bay. He couldn’t tell her. Definitely not.  
“I… I… I’m fine. It was… nothing. Nothing. Thank you but… I’m okay.” He stuttered out.  
“Bullshit.” Chas deadpanned.  
Wide, defeated eyes stared back at her.  
“Please.” He begged.  
“Please, just let it go.”

  
Chas sighed, this can’t be good. She wasn’t sure what she was stepping into but she knew there was no way to let this go. She couldn’t, not even if she’d truly hated him like she always claimed.  
“Rob. You know I can’t. Aaron, he phoned me a right mess, going on about how something terrible had happened and he didn’t know how to fix it.”  
“Please. I’m literally begging you don’t make me do this. I can’t. Chas I can’t.” Robert sobbed, pulling himself away from her reach.  
He looked so small, so fragile. It scared Chas more than she thought possible.  
“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”  
Pure rage seemed to burn through him suddenly.  
“Help me? Help me! When have you ever tried to help me!” He screamed.  
“No. No I don’t fucking need your help! I don’t need any of you!! I’ll do this on my own. Just like I always have.”  
Chas backed up, scared he’d lash out with more than words given his current unstableness.  
“Rob? Everything okay up there?” Vic’s tentative voice floated up the stairs and it was as if someone had cut his strings.  
He collapsed in on himself again.  
“Chas. Just go.” He sighed.  
“It’s okay Vic, nothing to worry about.” She called down, eyes never leaving Robert.  
All that was left was a deafening silence.  
No one knew what to say or do now, Robert stuck in his head trying to think up a way out, Chas desperate to find out the cause of all this but scared to know.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

Aaron couldn’t believe his mum had hung up on him when he needed her so much right now.  
“You have to go talk to him, Aaron.” Liv pleaded.  
Aaron shook his head and wiped away his tears.  
Robert needed him now more than ever, ‘pull yourself together’ he admonished himself.  
“You saw him at keepers?” He asked, already headed for the door.  
“Yeah.” Liv said hope sparking in her chest.  
Aaron nodded, “I’ll bring him back Liv. I promise. Then we can help him through this, as a family.”  
Tears gathered in her eyes as he left, so many emotions battled inside her.  
Hope for her family coming together again, Anger at what Rebecca had done, Hurt over what had happened to Rob and most of all guilt that non of them had even asked for his side or noticed that something didn’t add up.

Aaron wasn’t sure what was going to happen when he arrived but he sure as hell knew he wasn’t leaving without Rob by his side.  
Aaron walked towards the cottage, dread pooling in his stomach, hopefully this didn’t blow up in his face. Knocking on the door, he hoped Rob would answer.  
“Aaron? What’s going on? Your mums upstairs with rob.” Questioned Vic when she opened the door.  
“She’s what?” Aaron said with disbelief.  
Vic motioned him to come in and they headed for the living room.  
Aaron was even more worried now, what the hell was his mother doing here and god, what if she was having a go at Rob, it’s the last thing he needs.  
Anxious to get upstairs and see what was happening, Aaron was about to excuse himself but stilled at the sight of Rebecca.  
Seething at how she was playing happy families and getting away with all she’d done, Aaron couldn’t hold his tongue.  
“You fucking bitch!! How dare you sit there like you’ve done nothing wrong!!” He screamed.  
Vic and Bex both looked up in absolute shock at his outburst.  
“Excuse me?” Bex asked calmly as Vic exclaimed “How dare you speak to her like that! This is her home! And she’s done nothing to deserve this attitude.”  
Aaron spluttered, stumbling over words in anger.  
“Nothing… nothing wrong” Aaron laughed bitterly. “If you only knew Vic”  
The commotion had draw Robert and Chas downstairs.  
Robert terrified Aaron would say something stupid and Chas hoping she’d finally know what this was all about.  
“Aaron don’t say another word.” Demanded Rob.  
“What’s going on Rob? For goodness sake will someone just explain what’s going on.” Begged Vic.  
Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off Rebecca, which is why he saw the exact moment it all clicked for her. The way she stiffened up and her breath hitched.  
“Aaron...” she tried to calm him.  
“Whatever he’s told you, it’s all lies. You know he’d say ANYTHING to get his way and back into your life. I swear I’ve done nothing wrong.” She pleaded.  
Aaron scoffed at her words, how could she think for one minute he’d believe her.  
Vic was done. She was sick of all this and wanted an answer now, turning to Rob she was ready to chew him out but paused.  
He was shaking and looked like he’d been crying.  
“Rob?” She asked uncertainly now.  
“Aaron. Leave it. I’m pleading with you, just walk away.” Robert ignored everyone but Aaron.  
Aaron finally looked at Robert, his heart breaking at the sight.  
“I’m sorry Robert but if you won’t tell them I will. You can’t hide this anymore.”  
“I stayed quiet when you needed me to.” Spat Rob, how could Aaron betray him like this.  
Chas sucked in a deep breath. It couldn’t be. There’s no way.  
Aaron looked like Robert had slapped him.  
“I’m sorry...” Aaron looked back at Vic.  
“She raped him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments, means a lot to me.   
> Hope you all like this chapter x

Robert and Rebecca were both vehemently denying what aaron had said.   
Vic was speechless. Why would Aaron make such a terrible thing up.... Maybe he’d gotten his wires crossed... with his own past trauma he must be seeing smoke where there was no fire.   
“How dare you accuse me of such a heinous act!” Bex said mortified.   
“He’s lying. That’s not what happened.” Robert was desperately trying to convince them.   
Chas had sat down by this point, completely shocked as all the pieces fell into place.   
“Right! Shut up. All of you.” Said Vic, hands on her hips.   
Everyone went silent and looked to Vic with mixed emotions.   
Aaron was devastated Robert had said it was a lie, he knew how hard it was to tell people but to outright say Aaron had lied, it hurt.   
Chas wished it wasn’t true but with Robert’s meltdown upstairs and Aaron’s words, there was no way it wasn’t true.   
Rebecca was absolutely terrified, Robert had shown no signs of knowing the truth of that night so how could this be happening. How could Aaron know… she was going to have to pull out all the stops to convince them it wasn’t real.   
Vic was torn, Aaron looked so sure of himself and Robert was shaken up, could it be the truth?  
Robert was going to be sick. He’s not had a chance to process this himself and here Aaron is shouting rape from the rooftops.  
His hands were trembling and his head hurt. He needed to get out but he was stuck in the middle with all exits blocked, a weight was pushing down on him, crushing his bones and squeezing his organs. 

  
“Robert? Is this true?” Finally Vic spoke.   
“Of course not” he ground out quickly... too quickly.   
“What was that upstairs then?” Asked Chas sadly.   
Heads wiped round to face her.   
“Don’t.” Said Robert, eyes pleading.   
He was sick of begging and hoping for them to leave it alone, why couldn’t they just respect his decisions. He was the one who got hurt... not them. This should be his choice.   
“Sorry love. I really am. You don’t deserve this no matter what I’ve said in the past. Even if you deny it I know it’s true. Robert you need to let us in.”   
Robert shook his head.   
“No.”   
“You can’t seriously think I raped him?!” Cried Rebecca.   
“He manipulated me for months and then after a stupid fight with you, he calls me up to use me against you and yet you still think he’s the victim in this? How blinded are you.”   
Aaron scoffed again.   
“You are trying way too hard barbie. He’s agreeing with you and that tells us all we need to know, don’t you think?”  
Victoria was yet to say another word, dissecting everything that had unfolded.   
She’d never seen Robert like this and it didn’t really make sense, it was his denial that made her believe it to be true and horribly she thought if he had said it himself she wouldn’t of believed him. What sort of sister did that make her.   
Robert could tell Vic was starting to believe it, too many people knew and that made it real. He had to get out. He turned and pushed past Aaron in an attempt to get to the door.   
“Oh no you don’t.” Hands wrapped around his stomach, Roberts height advantage of no use against Aaron’s brute strength, panic swarmed his mind as visions of being pined down took over.   
“Let go. Let go. Please... Stop. Let me go.” He sobbed and fought with everything to get away.   
Rebecca knew then and there, it was most likely over.

  
Vic was crying, hands covering her mouth in pain at seeing her brother in such a state.   
“Robert, I’m not gonna hurt you. Please calm down.” Urged Aaron, he couldn’t let Robert leave.   
“Lets go upstairs and calm down, okay?”   
Rob gave a small nod and ceased his struggling.   
Aaron guided him to the stairs, turned to his mum.   
“Don’t let her leave. I want to talk to her.”  
Chas nodded and ignored Rebecca’s protest that they can’t keep her here.  
As Aaron and Robert disappeared upstairs, Chas rounded on Bex.   
“You fucking cow. How could you do that to him? And playing victim all this time!”  
“You don’t understand. It wasn’t... it wasn’t rape. Chas, come on. They are blowing this way out of proportion.” She rolled her eyes, Bex knew the only chance she had was to down play it, she’ll take being a bitch over being a rapist.   
“I can’t deal with this. I trusted you... I let you into our home... into Robert’s home. I picked you over my own brother and all that time he was suffering alone.” Vic couldn’t keep it together, fraying at her seams. She was a terrible sister.  
Heading for the door she said “I need air.”  
Chas watched her go with annoyance, Vic was always so wrapped up in herself.   
Movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention as Rebecca tried to reach the back door.   
“Oh No. No. No... Sit. The. Fuck. Down.”   
Chas said menacingly with a tight smile.   
Rebecca gave up and plopped down on the couch.   
“This is totally ridiculous. Chas be serious for a minute, You know this is utter insanity.” Moaned Bex.   
“The only thing insane here is you blondie. You are sick and twisted.” Chas spat.   
“So what happened that night, huh? You finally realised he didn’t want you so you decided to take matters into your own hands? Did you hit him? Drug him?…What did you do to him Rebecca?” Taunted Chas.   
Rebecca scoffed. “I didn’t do anything, he was out of it before I even got there.”   
‘Shit’ Bex noticed her mistake too late.   
Chas smirked at the trip up but felt sick at the confession.   
“That’s not what I meant.” She tried to back track.   
“Look Chas, Rob had text me asking me to come round. Said he’d fought with Aaron and needed me. He sounded sober but by the time I’d arrived he’d definitely been drinking, he said all this stuff about how Aaron didn’t need him and he was useless without him, it was kinda pathetic. Robert really doesn’t have that much self worth for all the prancing about he does. Anyway after a while of whining he started getting handsy with me, saying he was done with Aaron and wanted to give us a shot. He made the first move Chas. He kissed me and things escalated from there.”  
“How much had he drank?” Asked Chas, picking her words carefully as she didn’t believe a word Bex had said.   
“What? How would I know?” Rebecca was peeved, what did it matter to the story she was trying to spin.   
“Listen here you manipulative rat, we all know Robert would never sleep with you out of want. The only reason we believed your lies was cause he said he wanted to hurt Aaron. When Robert first came to me about what had happened he said he’d drank at least a bottle of whiskey and that he didn’t remember most of the night, I thought he was exaggerating, trying to save himself but now I wish I’d paid more attention, he was an absolute mess after that and I thought it was just the guilt but now I know it was so much more.” Chas took a pause, hesitant in what she was about to divulge.   
“The night before we went to tell Aaron, I couldn’t sleep so I was going to watch some telly downstairs for awhile... I didn’t know Robert had been sleeping in the living room, turns out sleeping in their bed without Aaron hurt too much, I found Rob... he was siting with a bottle of vodka and a full bottle of sleeping pills. He looked so empty, hadn’t even noticed I was there. So I started moving things around in the kitchen to get his attention, he hid the pills so quickly and I never said anything. That was why I stopped him telling Aaron, I thought if he really feels like he’d rather die than face a world without Aaron then he really does love him and he regrets his mistake.... I don’t think that had anything to do with Aaron now. Are you happy you nearly killed him?” 

  
Rebecca was stunned. Never in a million years did she think Robert would ever consider suicide. She was conflicted between pride that she had destroyed him and regret at the loss of who she thought Robert was.   
“Cat got your tongue?” Laughed Chas.   
Rebecca sighed, “Chas it wasn’t rape. Maybe there is a small consent issue but not rape. I thought he was sober enough to make the choice, he was certainly all over me, but given all your reactions and his obvious discomfort at the situation I realise now I should of said no. I’m sorry, I myself was hurting and I loved him. He used me as a pawn. We are both at fault. We all need to find some common ground though as this baby can’t be born into such conflict.” Rebecca tried one last attempt to sway Chas.   
It didn’t work.   
“Is the baby really his?” Accused Chas.   
Rebecca spluttered, she didn’t expect that.   
“Of course... of course it’s his. I wouldn’t lie about that!!” She protested.   
“Really? Cause I don’t believe anything you say anymore. I think your version of what happened that night is total bullshit.”  
Rebecca didn’t know what to do, everything was falling apart so fast. 

❧❧❧❧❧

Aaron followed Robert to his room.   
Robert just couldn’t believe how this day was going. He was so angry that Aaron forced this into the open, he had no right whatsoever. This was his problem to deal with how he saw fit, regardless of what anyone else thought.   
“Why? Why did you do that to me?” He whispered brokenly.   
Aaron knew he’d done wrong, he would never have forgiven Robert if he’d done this back when Aaron told him about Gordon, he just snapped when he saw Rebecca.   
“I’m so so sorry Rob, I didn’t come here to tell them. I just wanted to talk to you.” Aaron was desperate for him to understand.   
Robert shook his head as tears gathered again, frustrated at the lack of control he had over his damn emotions. He started pacing needing a distraction.   
“Rob...” Aaron started before being cut off.   
“No. Just no. I need to think” 

Robert wouldn’t accept this, couldn’t, somewhere along the lines the rope had been twisted. There was just no way, rape was such a heavy word. He’d almost accepted the possibility but when no one knew it was easy to keep it locked away, like it never happened... now people know he can’t face it, he has to convince them it wasn’t true, no matter the cost.  
Aaron sat silently watching him, could see the walls building higher than ever. Maybe higher than he could climb.   
“Aaron... this whole thing. It’s... it’s not true. I made it up. I knew given everything with Gordon that this, this story, would be the only thing to shake you. I’m so so sorry. It’s all gotten so out of hand.” Robert hoped Aaron would be angry enough to not see it for the lie it was.   
Aaron faltered, only for a moment, doubt nearly creeping in but Robert’s body language said more than his words ever could and Robert wasn’t that good of an actor.   
“I don’t believe you Robert, I know what you are doing. You think if you can convince us it’s not real then you can convince yourself. It doesn’t work like that. Rob, I’m so sorry this happened but you need to let yourself deal with it, you are doing yourself more damage by pretending. Trust me, I lied my whole life and look at me.”   
Robert wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to hold himself together. Aaron wasn’t biting, so what was he supposed to do now. 

  
“I..... I can’t.” Stuttered Rob.  
“I couldn’t accept it the first time, it’s why I buried it deep, we both know I’m good at that. I... I couldn’t deal with it Aaron. It was all too much. I was barely sleeping without you, couldn’t eat or function properly... I felt like half a person without you. I was struggling to keep everyone afloat, Liv was falling apart, Charity had all but tossed Noah at me and every spare minute I spent working either at the scrapyard, the mill or on your appeal.” Rob had never told Aaron how hard it really was without him, didn’t want to put that guilt on him.   
“When Liv told me about the drugs... I was hysterical, it felt like you’d just given up on us... on me. My head was spinning out of control. Seeing you only made it worse, I was so so worried about you and you just didn’t care. I know you were hurting and I don’t blame you at all but I felt so worthless.”  
“I’m so sorry, Rob. I had no idea.....” Aaron trailed off.   
“Please just let me get through this before I change my mind.” Begged Robert.  
Aaron nodded.   
“I was in bad shape after I left the prison. I kept thinking back to my dad and how he said I ruined everything I touch... I was poison. I couldn’t get it out my head that this was all my fault, if you’d never met me you wouldn’t be in prison, without me a lot of things would be different... be better. I was such a mess, Aaron. I stopped of somewhere and bought some whiskey, I don’t even remember doing it, don’t really remember how I got to the mill either. I wasn’t thinking straight. I was worn down from it all and that was just the last nail in my coffin... I was planning on drinking enough to numb any physical pain and then... and then I was going to throw myself down the stairs. Make it look like an accident, that way you and Liv would be okay. You wouldn’t know anything was wrong and the insurance would pay out. I don’t know what I text Rebecca, I looked in the morning but it had been deleted, she turned up and I couldn’t believe how low I’d become, it was like seeing another person snapped me out of it, I was being stupid. We talked for awhile, about you, I kept drinking and things get a bit fuzzy after that.” Robert had to stop, he was shaking again and his heart was trying to beat out his chest.   
“It’s okay if you need to take some time.” Said Aaron, trying to offer some comfort.  
“No. It’s okay. I just need to get this over with.”  
Aaron gave a tight smile and patted the bed next to him. “Come sit, you look like you might fall down, old man.”   
Robert gave a small smile of his own in return for the slight attempt at humour and took a seat at the edge of the bed. He really loved Aaron more than anything.

  
“I wasn’t really aware of much until she was... you know... on top of me. She was trying to take my shirt and jacket off but I was too drunk to cooperate, she slapped me to try and keep me from passing out. That’s when I first told her to get off, I said I didn’t want her only you but she wouldn’t listen. She kept saying I wanted it, that I’d asked her there, kept repeating it over and over.”   
Aaron was worried with how detached Robert was becoming, it was like he was just reading off the shopping list, no sign of emotion anymore.   
“Everything jumped into focus when she started taking my jeans off but even though I was aware of what was happening my body wasn’t, I couldn’t move. I kept trying to push her away, begging her to stop. My body betrayed me, I was paralysed. Aware but unable to move. She just wouldn’t stop.”   
Robert was cracking, this aloof persona giving out on him, he looked to Aaron.   
“Why wouldn’t she stop?”  
Aaron’s heart couldn’t break anymore, already shatters at his feet.   
He’d had no idea how badly his ex-husband had suffered while he was in prison... to consider suicide his best option, It felt like a spear through his stomach. Robert was always so pulled together, never wavered no matter what was thrown his way, to now know he was suffering alone and putting on a brave face the whole time...   
What else had he hidden.  
Aaron couldn’t stop the tears from falling, if this was how bad things were before Rebecca then how much worse they must of been after, no wonder Robert had buried it ten feet deep.   
Reaching out aaron asked, “Can I hug you?” It sounded so silly but aaron needed permission.  
Rob gave a slight nod but still tensed up, he didn’t think he deserved any comfort.   
Aaron pulled him close anyway, wrapped his arms tight, almost like he could hold Rob’s splintered pieces together.  
“Whatever you need. I’m here rob. I’m not going anywhere.” Soothed Aaron.   
Robert whimpered as he tried to keep his emotions inside, they’d sold him out enough for one day, he curled up against Aaron’s chest... the only place he felt safe right now.   
Fingers softly running through his hair, Robert submitted to darkness as the weight of the day finally became too much. 

❧❧❧❧❧

Vic was overcome by grief and guilt. She never expected this, pretty much expected anything when it came to her brother but not this. How could she have been so blind to his suffering, how could he have hid it for months, especially after she invited Rebecca to live with them. Jesus, she’d never even asked him if it was okay.   
She couldn’t stay here wallowing in self pity, not when her brother needed her... and this time she wouldn’t fail him.   
It was silent all throughout the house when she stepped back inside, she wasn’t sure that was a good sign.   
In the living room Chas was leaning against the wall eyes gleaming hatred never leaving Rebecca, who was sitting on the sofa looking like a petulant teenager caught sneaking out.   
She looked to Vic, “Thank the heavens, someone with some sense. Vic you know me, this is a big misunderstanding. I want to leave, help me up?”   
Vic just stared.   
Why had she ever trusted her, it was as if a filter had been lifted and she could finally see Bex for who she was... A lying, evil, twisted brat who would do anything to get what she wanted and damn the consequences.   
“You are nothing to me.”  
She growled out.   
“You tore my family apart, it wasn’t enough to chase one brother away you had to attack the other and drive us all apart!”   
Chas felt some respect for Vic return, at least she was on Robert’s side for once.   
“Andy wasn’t my fault and you know that, it was all Chrissie, in fact Chrissie only done it to get back at Rob so really... Andy is his fault. As for attacking Rob, look at me Vic... really, does it look like I could attack and rape a six foot grown man?” She mocked.   
Red bled into Vic’s vision, she launched herself at Bex.   
Sadly Chas caught her before she could land any blows.   
“Vic she’s still pregnant.” It felt like Chas had poured ice cold water over her. 

  
The baby. 

  
Rebecca and Robert’s baby.

  
Rebecca had raped her brother and was pregnant with his child. 

  
Shit. Shit. Shit. 

  
“Vic, you okay? Love?” Vic had completely frozen in her arms.   
“Yes, Vic remember, I’m pregnant, With Rob’s baby.” Smirked Bex.   
“So we are all going to have to get over this, shall we say ‘bump’ in the road, all that matters now is this baby. Right?”   
Chas laughed.   
“I want a DNA test.”   
Rebecca choked.  
“What?!”   
Chas smiled, “I want a DNA test when the baby is born. I don’t believe it’s Robert’s baby, not after everything you’ve done.”   
Vic could see the gears turning in Rebecca’s head.   
“Holy fuck. It’s not his, is it?”   
Bex scrambled to convince them overwise. “Of course it’s his, I’m not a whore sleeping with half the village!!”   
“You were sleeping with Ross at the time though.” Chas pointed out, she knew she was right.  
Bex spluttered and choked, dammit how had this all gone so bloody wrong.  
Fine, game officially over.   
“Fine. It’s not Rob’s. He could barely keep it up, never mind finish.” She rolled her eyes.   
Vic and Chas both sucked in a lungful of air, a switch had been flicked as Rebecca morphed right in front of them from chaotic innocent to monster.   
Vic didn’t care if she was pregnant, she slapped her across the face with all her strength.   
“You are a vile piece of work.” She hissed.   
“We are going to wait for Aaron or Robert and they can decide what happens to you.” 

❧❧❧❧❧

Aaron knew they couldn’t stay up here, in this bubble of safety, forever.   
The things Rob had said, Aaron was struggling to process it all. Yesterday he wanted nothing to do with Robert, still angry and hurt, believing this was all Rob’s fault... Today, today he never wants to let him go, both distraught and grateful to know the truth.   
This was going to be a long journey, Robert still had a lot of healing to do but at least he had started by tell Aaron most of what he remembered and Aaron would be here through it all. He was never leaving him again. 


End file.
